


Unsung Heroes: Classified File #2

by Raven Ladies (empressmish)



Series: Unsung Heroes [5]
Category: G.I. Joe (Cartoon), Resident Evil
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Male/Male, Romance, moderate slash, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressmish/pseuds/Raven%20Ladies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G.I. Joe and Resident Evil crossover. The return of a former lover causes some frustration for Lifeline and Devil Dog. Strong language, slash: Billy Coen x Lifeline.  (Co-written with Lady Ravenlocke under the joint pen name, Raven Ladies)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsung Heroes: Classified File #2

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place several months after the events in Unsung Heroes: Mission Two

_This is a work of fanfiction and is intended for entertainment purposes only. G.I. Joe, Resident Evil, and their respective characters are the property of their individual creators, owners and distributors. Any and all original characters are however the creation and property of the author(s)._

Unsung Heroes: Classified File #2

The Return of Bree Van Mark

 

Pulling into his slot in the complex parking lot, Edwin put his vehicle in park and turned off the ignition. After releasing his seatbelt, the medic hopped down to the ground and closed the door. Edwin came around to the front of the Cherokee and waited for Billy to join him. The Marine had just slammed the passenger door shut and met his lover halfway. The pair had made a quick trip to the local hardware store so that Billy could get a part for their shower which had developed an annoying drip over the past few days. Due to his schedule on the base, Billy had not had a chance to take a look at the shower head until this morning, Edwin more than happy to let his more mechanically-inclined lover handle it.

As the two started towards front door of the building that housed their condominium, they couldn't help but notice the car parked in front of it. Limousine might not have been the correct word, but it definitely came close. The car was long, sleek, dark and very expensive looking. The windows were tinted as well, giving no clue as to who, if anyone, was inside.

Edwin was just about to make a comment on it, when the back passenger door opened and a pair of high-heeled feet slipped out and down to the ground. The black stiletto heeled boots that came into view were soon followed by the rest of lithe tan legs that seemed to go on forever before disappearing under the hem of a short black leather skirt. The skirt was topped by a matching jacket that zipped up the front and molded perfectly to the hourglass-shaped female form that rose from the car. The woman's loosely curled dark blond hair streamed out away from her as the breeze caught it.

"B-Bree . . ." the murmured named escaped from Edwin's lips, the medic freezing in mid-step at the sight of the leather-clad woman.

Turning her green eyes on the two approaching men, a toothsome smile lit up Brittany Van Mark's attractive face. "Lifeline!" Heedless of the heels she was wearing, the blond woman slammed the door of the car and rushed over towards the medic.

Next to Edwin, Billy paused as well, the Marine's brows knitting together a bit as he looked at his lover before turning his blue eyes towards the woman who was bearing down on them.

"Lifeline!" Bree called out once more, that beaming smile still on her lips as she reached the two men and flung her arms around Edwin's neck, her feet leaving the ground as she jumped up to reach him. Instinctively, the medic reached out to catch the blond woman in his arms.

"Oh Edwin," Bree kissed Edwin's cheek. "Darling it's been so long."

"B-Bree . . ." the medic's voice was a bit hesitant, Edwin still startled by his former lover's appearance.

"At least you still remember my name," the young woman teased as she pressed another kiss to the brown-eyed man's cheek, her red lipstick leaving an imprint of her mouth on his skin.

"What – what are you doing here?"

"Can't I come and see you anymore sweetheart?" Bree's voice purred in the medic's ear.

"I – I didn't – I didn't mean it like that . . ." Edwin stammered out.

Billy had taken a step back away from Edwin when Bree had all but hurled herself at the medic, the Marine's blue eyes on the pair of them.

"Oh darling, it's horrible," the blond continued on. "You'll never believe it. Jean-Marc and I broke up."

"Bree . . . I – I'm sorry . . ." the medic said as he set the young woman back down on the ground and released her.

"We had just gotten engaged too." Bree looked up at Edwin as she spoke, her green eyes intent on her former lover's face. "The whole time he was seeing someone else behind my back." The blond woman wrapped her arms around the medic's upper arm and she laid her head on his shoulder. "All Daddy could say was good riddance; and that all Jean-Marc wanted was his money. He's not like you, he's so cold."

Brittany Van Mark and Jean-Marc Deveraux had met in Switzerland. The suave Frenchman was a world-renowned skier with a reported reputation for being a womanizer. Bree had fallen hard for the skiing champion, choosing to ignore the rumors of his dalliances and jet-setting lifestyle in favor of winning his affections for herself. It was Jean-Marc that Bree had chosen over Edwin, leaving the medic with a guilt-free conscious as his own budding relationship with Billy Coen had started to intensify.

Edwin and Bree had been drifting apart, even before the medic had met Billy, with their split coming only as a surprise to those around them. While Bree had been in the public eye as the latest in a long string of beautiful girlfriends that Deveraux had been photographed with, Edwin and Billy had quietly become lovers, the nature of their work requiring them to keep their personal relationship a closely guarded secret.

"Bree . . ." the medic glanced from the young woman to Billy, his discomfort plain in his brown eyes.

Billy watched this whole scene with the kind of calmness that tended to worry those who knew him well. While he had to admit, the view of the woman getting out of the car had been easy on the eye, any appreciation Billy might have had for it evaporated the minute he heard her name cross Edwin's lips. However, he had said not a word, altogether not really surprised that Bree hadn't so much as acknowledged him standing there. This was the first time Billy had actually met Bree Van Mark, if met was really the right word for the current situation. He had, however, seen plenty of pictures. He had also heard from Edwin about their on-again, off-again relationship, and had been more than a little relieved when he had discovered that Bree had met someone new.

Still, the current situation was extremely uncomfortable for him, and on more level than one. Not only did Bree's very presence mark a potential for competition, the woman obviously had money to burn; and affluent people, even of a modest breed like Edwin, tended to make Billy extremely uncomfortable.

And the word modest obviously did not apply to the blond clinging to his lover.

"So I came to see you darling," Bree continued on. "I called headquarters and they said you were living off base full-time now."

Edwin nodded as he looked back down at the young woman.

"I just didn't know what to do," Bree said. "Daddy is being so mean . . . "

"I'm sure he's not really being mean, Bree . . ."

"It doesn't matter . . ." Turning, the young woman let go of Edwin's arm so that she could wrap her arms around his waist as she pressed her face against his flannel-clad chest. "Oh Edwin, I never should have let him lure me away from you."

Edwin's brown eyes flashed over towards Billy once again, the medic looking at his lover a bit helplessly before looking back down at heiress' dark blond head. "Bree . . ." he started once again, his voice soft.

"I can't believe I let him lead me on like that . . ." Bree's voice was muffled, her face still pressed to the soft fabric of the medic's shirt.

"C'mon Bree . . ." Edwin reached around to gently pat the young woman's back.

"So," Billy said, with a steadiness of tone that surprised him. "Did you want me to go ahead and go up and take a look at that shower? Since you seem to be . . . occupied at the moment." There was a subtle hint of venom at the word 'occupied', one Billy really couldn't help.

At the sound of Billy's voice, Bree pulled away from Edwin a bit so that she could turn and look at the other man, almost as if noticing him for the first time. "Who're you?"

The medic couldn't help flinching slightly at the biting tone. "Bree, this is . . . Devil Dog," Edwin said pausing for a moment before deciding it would probably be for the best to give the young woman Billy's code name.

"Devil Dog?" Bree's brow furrowed a bit as she repeated the name, her green eyes on the dark haired man as she tried to recall him.

"We haven't met, ma'am," Billy supplied calmly, seeing the confusion on the woman's face. "I'm a . . . fairly recent addition." He didn't bother mentioning that "recent" had actually been almost two years at this point.

"Oh," she said as she looked back up at Edwin, Billy's answer obviously more than enough to satisfy her curiosity as she turned her attention back to the medic. "I'm booked at the Carlton," she said, the hotel being the best that Cedar City had to offer. "Come back and have dinner with me."

"Bree . . . I . . ." Edwin started with a slight shake of his dark head.

"Please, darling . . ." the blond asked, pouting a bit as she looked at the medic from under long lashes. "You really don't want me to be all alone, do you? Especially when I'm so upset and just need some company . . ."

Billy felt a muscle in his eyelid twitch, and it took every ounce of self-control he possessed to keep his mouth shut. _It's not your place to say a word, Coen_ , he told himself firmly, and without saying another word, he headed for the condo, fishing out his keys as he went, the bag from the hardware store pinned under one arm.

Edwin watched his lover walk away, the medic wanting to call Billy back but not wanting to draw Bree's attention. The Marine's gait was more than enough to tell his lover just how angry Billy was.

"C'mon sweetheart . . . " Bree had once again wrapped herself around Edwin's arm and was pulling him towards the waiting car.

Billy didn't look back, the still air carrying Bree's voice to him again, and by the time he reached the condo door, he had worked himself into a suitable enough rage that he didn't think twice about fishing out a cigarette as he headed toward the bathroom to fix the leak. He had never once smoked in the apartment, something he did out of respect to Edwin since he was a non-smoker. But right now, the only two things that would keep Billy's fragile control in check was physical labor and nicotine. At the same time.

He made a mental note to apologize to Edwin for it later, since he knew the smell would cling for awhile.

* * *

It was well past ten o'clock before Edwin returned home, Bree reluctantly letting the medic go only because he begged off having to get up early for work the next day. Bree had insisted on riding back to the condo with him, the blond sidled up close to Edwin in the backseat, as she had been for most of the evening.

The driver once again pulled up in front of Edwin's building while the medic tried to disengage himself from his former girlfriend. Bree however refused to let him go before she managed to get at least a good night kiss on the cheek from the brown-eyed man, the young woman pouting a bit when it appeared that she would get no more than that from Edwin.

Opening the door, Edwin slid from the soft leather seat and out into the chilly night air, pausing for a moment to tell Bree not to mope and that things would be okay, words he had repeated numerous times throughout the evening.

Billy, in the meantime, had long since finished his work on the shower, even testing it with a cool shower that had been meant to calm his nerves. The Marine kept himself occupied in the house as best he was able, but it wasn't easy. Irritation found him restless and easily distracted, and it was only after several drinks that he had calmed enough to try and read.

Since he and Edwin had watched the _Lord of the Rings_ movies, the stories capturing Billy's attention, the Marine had been slowly working his way through the books that had spawned them. The reading was slow-going at the best of times, Billy not used to Tolkien's flowery language and drawn-out descriptions. But the slower pace kept his mind occupied, and helped him not think about Bree, or Edwin, or the two of them off having dinner together. So it was that Billy was curled up on the couch, pleasantly buzzed, and concentrating hard on the book in his hand.

Edwin eventually got Bree mollified enough that she let him go, the young woman hanging out of the passenger window to blow him a kiss as the car started away. Sighing wearily, the medic gave her a small wave before heading for the front door of his building and trudging up the steps to the condo that he and Billy shared, Edwin pulling his keys out of his pocket and moving to unlock the door.

The sound of a key in the lock drew Billy from his reading. He looked up, and then over at the clock. Sighing heavily, he picked up his glass, drained the last of its contents, and set it down again, before pointedly turning his attention back to the book and not to the door opening.

Pushing the door open, Edwin quietly stepped inside, the medic surprised, and not, to find Billy still awake. Setting his keys down on the small table next to the door, the medic closed the door and locked it, his brown eyes settling on his lover as he turned back around.

Although there was an immature part of him that really wanted to right at that moment, Billy couldn't bring himself to ignore Edwin, and he closed the book as the door was closed and locked. Still, the only sign he made to acknowledge Edwin's presence was to close the book, setting it aside quietly.

"H-Hey . . ." the medic said quietly, despite the nervousness that he had begun to feel since opening the front door. Edwin had wondered through the ride back with Bree what kind of reception he might receive from Billy.

"Shower's fixed," Billy said, his own tone soft and surprisingly, not slurred, at least to his own ears.

As he looked at the Marine, Edwin couldn't help but see the high ball glass on the table. The medic had expected to find a beer bottle or two, but apparently Billy had been angry enough that he had turned to something stronger. "Billy, I . . ." he started.

Billy held up a hand, and shook his head. "Don't," he said his tone remaining soft, but unable to hide the hurt in it. "I don't wanna talk about _her_ tonight. I've had too much to drink, and I might say something I can't take back later."

Edwin's dark gaze slid away as he dropped his head a bit. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "That's all I wanted to say." His eyes still downcast, the medic started away, moving past the sofa as he made his way not to the master bedroom, but to the smaller one that he had converted into a home office, quietly shutting the door behind himself.

Exhaling another sigh, Billy's shoulders slumped and he tilted his head back to rest against the arm of the couch. Anger and depression welled up, mingling with his already existing inebriation to feel like a physical weight. The anger overrode slowly, and Billy rose from the couch. He was angry at himself for losing his cool, he was angry at Edwin for being too nice to tell Bree no, and he was angry at Bree for having the nerve to show up at all. Grumbling to himself, Billy stood, grabbed his glass and headed back for the kitchen, dumping out the half-melted ice cubes, and replacing them with fresh ones. A few fingers worth of Jack Daniels found their way into the glass, and then Billy made his way to the balcony. He needed a smoke, badly, and he hoped the fresh, cool air might help calm his ire a little.

Sealed away in the makeshift office, Edwin sat quietly in his desk chair, his back to the door and his legs crossed as he leaned back against the soft black leather. He had expected Billy to be angry and he knew that he had no one but himself to blame for it. The medic had always found it difficult to say no to Bree and today had been no exception. Not only had he allowed the heiress to drag him off, but he had also let her treat Billy as if he were some underling hardly worth notice. Edwin couldn't help but feel that Bree's time with Jean-Marc Deveraux had been not only a bad romantic experience, but that the jet setting skier had also influenced her in other ways. While he would never deny that Bree could, at times, be selfish and even a bit shallow, she seemed to have become even more so since the last time he had seen her. Of course he couldn't rule out that it may have been the young woman acting out some of the anger she felt at having been dumped by a man she had fallen in love with.

Despite what she might have planned, Edwin had no intention of resuming his relationship with Brittany Van Mark, his love for Billy Coen obliterating whatever lingering romantic feelings he might have once had for the attractive blond. That said, he still did care for her as a friend and had not felt any guilt whatsoever at holding her hand while she had cried on his shoulder in her suite at the Carlton, the young woman having eaten very little of the expertly prepared dinner that she had ordered for the two of them.

Billy took his time with the drink and the cigarette, feeling angry tears in his eyes as he ran the morning's events over in his head. He had been doing it off and on all day, finding himself growing more offended and upset as he did. He knew Edwin had not told Bree about the two of them, and that didn't upset him. It was a closely-guarded secret for a _reason,_ after all. Still, it had very quickly gotten under the Marine's skin that not only had she dragged his lover off for the majority of one of their rare mutual days off, she had furthermore treated him like he was beneath her. "And she may be right," The Marine snarled under his breath as he came back inside. "But that's no excuse."

He shook off the wave of hostility as best he could, swallowing the last of his drink and setting the glass in the sink to be washed in the morning. Then, he headed toward the door to the office, pausing outside of it. He hated it when he took his anger out on Edwin. He always felt like he had kicked a puppy afterwards, and it bothered him. He wanted to apologize for it, and try to make sure the two of them didn't go to bed with any anger between them. At the very least, Billy wanted a chance to tell Edwin that it wasn't really _him_ Billy was mad at. He wasn't sure if it would help, but he knew he would feel better for saying it, or for at least apologizing for his behavior.

Edwin pushed his glasses up on his head while he rubbed at his eyes with his fingers. Yawning, he rubbed his hand over his face. Despite his tiredness, his mind was still too keyed up to even think of sleep and so he swiveled the chair around and reached to switch on the computer.

Billy finally sighed softly, and reached up, rapping softly on the door.

The medic looked up at the knock and he sat there for a moment or two before he responded to it. "It's not locked," he called out softly.

Opening the door just enough to let himself in, Billy slipped into the office. He closed the door behind him, leaning against it and looking at his lover for a moment. "I'm sorry," He finally said softly. "I had no right going off at you like that . . ."

"It's okay," Edwin said quietly.

"Not really," Billy said softly. " . . . But thank you."

Silence fell over the two men as they looked at one another, it was Edwin who eventually broke it. "You probably should go to bed," he said. "It's late."

"Yeah . . ." came the reply, accompanied by a nod, and Billy turned to go.

The medic opened his mouth to speak, but closed it seconds later, his brown eyes on his lover's back. Edwin knew there were things that needed to be said between them – reassurances and explanations, but taking Billy's earlier words to heart, he thought it might be best to leave them be for the moment. Wordlessly, he let the Marine go.

* * *

Brittany Van Mark extended her stay in Cedar City, the blond heiress even paying a visit to Joe Headquarters to say hello. Once again wrapped around Lifeline's arm, the young woman made the rounds, chatting with Lift Ticket, Avalanche and a number of others.

"Hot Stuff . . ." _squawk_ "Hot Stuff . . ." Polly the parrot intoned the words as Lifeline and Bree made their way down the hallway.

"Ain't that the truth," Shipwreck agreed, the sailor's dark eyes watching the sway of the young woman's hips. "Man, some nerds have all the luck . . ."

Billy wasn't aware of Bree's presence on base at first, having been out on maneuvers with his unit. He had just managed to find a Green Shirt who looked like a promising replacement for Hopper. And while Zale seemed to be working out so far, they had all been drilling more often, trying to bring the younger soldier up to the same level as the members who had been with the Marine since the beginning.

Edwin and Bree had stopped in the hallway to wait for the elevator, the heiress wanting to say hello to Main Frame before heading back to her hotel. As usual, Bree stood out from the crowd, having traded in the black leather outfit for a short emerald green silk skirt that hugged her hips, topping it with a clinging, sleeveless low cut top in a green and blue print. Her long legs were encased in pale stockings; the outfit completed by a pair of silk stiletto heeled pumps the same color as her skirt. Her dark blond hair was loose, curling softly around her tan shoulders.

Billy came around the corner, heading for the elevators himself, when he saw Bree and Edwin apparently already waiting and stopped dead in his tracks. To his credit, he didn't start swearing when he saw the familiar blond, although he seriously debated seeing to the business that had brought him out that way later. Standing beside him, Nina Hutchinson raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong, Big Guy?" she asked.

Startled out of his thoughts, Billy looked over at the woman and smiled a little. "Whatever gave you that idea, Hutch?"

"You mean other than the patented death glare?"

Billy gave a pained smile. "That obvious, huh?"

"Fraid so."

Oblivious to the Marine's scrutiny, Edwin ushered Bree into the elevator then the car arrived, the two disappearing from view as the door slid shut.

"Who the hell was that?" Hutchinson asked, clearly not impressed by the other woman.

"Old flame of Lifeline's, I guess."

"Oh." Then she looked over at Billy. "Jealous?"

Billy let out a pained bark of a laugh. "No," he lied.

Hutchinson raised her eyebrow slightly. "If you say so, boss," she said, although it was clear she wasn't convinced. "You want me to go ahead and get that STRATCOM report from Mainframe for you?"

"Would you?" Billy asked, trying not to sound _too_ grateful. "It'll give me a chance to go finish seeing to the weapons requests I put in for Zale last week."

Hutchinson nodded. "I'd be happy to. Should I just take it to your office?"

Billy nodded, and turned to go.

* * *

Billy's second found the computer tech with Lifeline and the unnamed blond who was sidled up close to the medic and wrapped around his arm. The three were apparently recalling some episode in the past that seemed to involve Lifeline and a stolen helicopter.

Hutchinson wasn't subtle about her arrival, walking into the room and toward the trio. She regarded the other blond woman silently for a few moments, then glanced at Edwin, then shook her head a little and turned to Mainframe. "Excuse me, Sir," she said, addressing him as she snapped into a salute.

Never one to stand on ceremony, the tech sloppily returned the salute. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked Hutchinson.

"Devil Dog asked me to come get the STRATCOM report that was sent to you today," She said, smiling to herself at Main Frame's salute and falling into an "at ease" posture.

"Got it right here . . . " Mainframe said as he leaned over to retrieve a file folder from his desk.

"Lieutenant," Lifeline said with a nod of his head to Hutchinson.

"Sir," Hutchinson said, turning and giving Lifeline a salute as well. "Forgive my rudeness," she said, offering an easy smile.

Before the medic could reply, Bree drew his attention away from the other woman. "You still haven't said that you'll have a lunch with me yet . . ." the heiress laid her cheek on Edwin's shoulder.

"Bree, I already told you that I can't . . ."

"C'mon darling, you could if you really wanted to." Bree's voice purred as she looked up at the medic. "They do let you eat lunch, don't they?"

Mainframe handed the file over to Hutchinson, rolling his eyes a bit at the couple as he did so.

" _Please?"_ the young woman batted her long lashes at Lifeline.

Hutchinson turned away from Lifeline and Bree, taking the file from Mainframe and leaning in enough to murmur, very softly. "Is she always like this?"

"I think she's gotten worse," the computer tech murmured in response. "I don't know why he even tries, he always gives in."

Hutchinson rolled her eyes and shook her head. Then she straightened. "Thanks, Mainframe," she said. "I'd better get going, though, or the big guy's gonna wonder what happened to me."

"I wouldn't want to be on his bad side," the specialist said with a mock shiver.

Hutchinson chuckled. "Me, either." With a wave, she tucked the file under her arm and jogged for the door.

Just before Hutchinson passed through the door and out into the hall, she just managed to catch Lifeline's assent, the medic sighing as he agreed to have lunch with the green-eyed woman.

 _He is so whipped,_ she thought, as she headed off at a brisk pace for Billy's office.

* * *

"Hey, Big Guy, heads up."

Billy looked up as a manila file folder sailed toward him, landing with a slap and skidding across the surface of his desk. The Marine's hand shot out, catching the folder before it could fall into his lap. Looking up, the man offered the owner of that voice a tired smile. "Thanks, Hutch."

Nina Hutchinson smiled back. "No problem," she said. "I probably wasn't half as disgusted with what I saw as you would have been."

"That bad, was she," Billy asked, a wry tone creeping into his voice, unable to catch himself before he spoke.

"Bad enough," the blond woman replied, sinking down into one of the two other chairs that Billy's office contained. "I swear to god, I've never seen a woman act like that." Hutchinson made a face. "She was hanging all over him like a sleazy tramp or a hormone-ridden teenager or something."

"Jesus . . ." Billy muttered to himself, feeling a vein in his temple beginning to pulse.

Hutchinson shook her head. "She was trying to get him to go to lunch with her, and it looked like she wasn't going to take no for an answer." She said nothing more, watching Billy carefully as his expression darkened.

Nina Hutchinson had come to know Billy Coen pretty well since she had taken her place as his right hand. She liked the hard-boiled Marine and had a tremendous amount of respect for him, knowing everything he had been through prior to and immediately after her double had been exposed and she had been rescued from the Umbrella facility under the Lakeview Institution for the Criminally Insane. She also liked him well enough to want to get rid of that mingled jealousy and uncertainty she saw in his eyes; he was too strong to look like that, as far as she was concerned. "But you know," she said, knowing she was about to take a big gamble. "I think you're worrying for nothing."

Billy's expression became guarded. "Oh?"

Huchinson nodded. "Most rich girls don't have much to offer," she said blandly. "Except money." She waited a few beats before finishing. "I oughta know."

Shock registered on Billy's face and he blinked in surprised. Hutchinson only barely managed not to laugh, certain she could hear the gears in his brain grinding to a halt as he tried to decide if he was reading too much into her statement. "You, ah, come from a rich family?" Billy ventured, realizing he actually knew very little about the woman sitting across his desk.

At that, Hutchinson started laughing, shaking her head, sending a few wisps of blond hair falling across her forehead. She leaned back in the chair a little, trying to get comfortable as she stretched out her lithe frame. "Nah. I mean, we weren't poor," she said. "But we definitely weren't rich either."

"Then . . ." Billy ventured quietly, trailing off meaningfully, knowing even the implication of a question like this was walking on very thin ice.

Hutchinson nodded. "Yeah. My first, actually." She made a face, and shrugged. "But it was a long time ago. I've got myself a really good one now."

"I never would've guessed," Billy said.

"I could say the same," Hutchinson replied with an easy smile. "But you know, that's not really surprising, is it?"

Billy smiled. "After all, if you 'don't seem the type' . . ."

Hutchinson nodded and grinned. "Exactly. So, _anyway,_ getting back to my actual point, I wouldn't worry too much about her. He's whipped, but he didn't look exactly thrilled to be going with her. I think whatever dazzling she's been overwhelming him with, it won't make any difference in the long run."

". . . I hope you're right . . ." Billy said, then looked at Hutchinson for a few moments. "So how long have you known?"

"About you two? Since I got here on base. There were a couple rumors going around the Green Shirts." She smiled a little at Billy's concerned expression. "Don't worry, there are rumors like that going around about a lot of the Joes. Nobody really takes 'em seriously. But I was kinda curious, so I decided to watch you guys. And before you worry, keep in mind that I knew _exactly_ what I was looking for."

"So anyone who might pick up on it . . ."

"Wouldn't be in a position to say anything about it anyway," Hutchinson replied with a nod. "All the same, I'd be a little extra careful for awhile while you're on base. Especially since I heard you're living full-time off-base now."

"Thanks for the heads up."

Hutchinson nodded and rose from her seat. Giving Billy a salute, she turned on her heel and headed for the door of his office. She paused, her hand on the knob, and seemed to consider something for a few moments before she spoke. "Oh, and if the two of you decide you wanna go outta town sometime and go on a _real_ date, lemme know." She smiled. "I know all the best places to go if you don't wanna be noticed."

"I'll . . . I'll talk to him about it, but thanks." Billy offered Hutchinson a slight smile.

Chuckling at the almost dazed expression, Hutchinson only smiled back, and then walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her. Billy watched her go, and leaned back in his chair. It was going to take awhile to let that little bit of information sink in.

* * *

Trudging up the stairs to the condo, Edwin yawned. The medic should have been home almost four hours ago, but due to Bree's visit at the base and the "quick" lunch that had turned into a two hour affair, he had stayed late to make up for the time and catch up on his work. As he unlocked the door, Edwin found himself wondering once again just how much longer Bree Van Mark intended to stay in Cedar City.

He wasn't the only one, either. Billy had been up far later than he needed to be, trying to finish a little bit of paperwork he had brought home, as well as trying to stay awake until Edwin got home. He had gotten the rather disgusted account from Hutchinson about Bree's behavior with Edwin when she had gone to see Mainframe; and by the end of the blessedly brief tale, decided he had made a good decision in not going down there himself. If he had, he knew there was a very good chance he might have said something that he had no business saying.

As had become the norm since Bree's arrival, Edwin was running late, and Billy couldn't help but feel like he was reaching the end of an already short rope. He knew Bree had probably been upset about her break-up, but her dogged persistence in pursuing Edwin was beginning to wear on Billy's nerves.

Lifeline quietly slipped into the condo, the medic leaving his keys on the table next to door as he usually did before beginning to unzip his uniform as he headed towards the bedroom.

"Got a couple minutes?" Billy asked, looking up from his perch on the couch.

"Yeah, sure . . ." the medic backtracked a bit and dropped down into the chair next to the couch, the two pieces of furniture separated by a side table.

"At the risk of being blunt, when the hell is she leaving?" Billy asked, his tone soft. Some of his earlier anger evaporated when he saw how tired Edwin was. But this was a talk they had been putting off for a few days now, and it had been a few days too many.

The medic closed his eyes for a moment as he shook his head. "I don't know." he answered softly. "Hopefully only a few more days."

"Hopefully," Billy echoed with a nod. "I've missed you, lover," he said. "But I can't get around her . . ."

"She's being a bit more over-bearing than usual . . ."

"I noticed," Billy replied wryly. "And I'm not the only one."

"Would you rather they wonder about her and me or you and I?" the medic asked quietly.

"I guess that depends on how hard she pushes," Billy replied. "Because you and I both know she's gonna keep pushing you til she gets what she wants."

"Unfortunately for Bree, I think this will be the one time in her life that she doesn't get what she wants."

"How you gonna get her to back off?" Billy asked tentatively. The conversation was making him cautiously hopeful, but hope wasn't an emotion that came to the Marine easily.

"I don't know," Edwin responded truthfully. "Guess I'll have to put my foot down . . . for once."

Billy nodded. "Guess so," he replied quietly.

The medic lapsed into silence, his gaze dropping down to his hands which were clasped in his lap.

Billy watched Lifeline for a time, then finally slipped from the couch and moved over to Edwin, kneeling beside his chair. He hesitated a moment, and reached out, touching the medic's clasped hands. _Damn it_ , he thought. _Why can't I stay mad at him?_

Startled out of his thoughts, the medic looked up, his brown eyes settling on the man in front of him.

Billy's blue eyes were a myriad of emotions, reflecting the Marine's unspoken, but painful emotional state. The tattooed man couldn't meet Edwin's gaze for very long before he dropped his eyes away, at a loss for words despite his desire to speak with his lover.

"I wish that Bree hadn't come back either," the medic said softly.

". . . Really?"

Edwin nodded slightly. "Especially if I knew it would upset you so much."

"I . . . didn't expect it to bother me this much," Billy admitted quietly. "I just . . . I got scared, I guess . . . she's so damned pushy, and you seem to have such a hard time telling her no . . " He trailed off meaningfully, laying his head in Edwin's lap as he did. "I know it's stupid, and I'm being insecure . . ."

"Anything that I might have still felt for Bree evaporated the night that you and I first made love," the medic said softly as he pulled his hand from out underneath Billy's, his long fingers sliding into the Marine's dark hair.

Billy nodded silently at that, unable to help a faint smile at the touch. "I believe you," he whispered. "I just . . . wish we could've had this conversation two days ago . . ."

"Better late than never."

"No arguments," Billy said softly. "At least I won't be losing any more sleep over this."

"I know how Bree can come off sometimes," Edwin said as his fingers combed through the Marine's hair. "But she was genuinely devastated. She spent more than half the time I was with her that first day just crying; and Bree doesn't _really_   cry very easily."

"I guess we just got off on the wrong foot," Billy said with a tiny shrug.

"She knows that I'm seeing someone," the medic continued on. "And that it's pretty serious. Whether she chooses to believe it or accept it, is up to her. I never promised her anything more than a shoulder to cry on."

"Okay," Billy said, relaxing more at those words than even Edwin's comforting touch. "I believe you . . . I trust you . . ."

"After everything that you and I have been through, did you really think that I would leave you? That I _could_   leave you?"

"I didn't really think so," Billy admitted, then went on even more softly. ". . . But I didn't think Heather would ever take my boy from me either . . . I don't always trust my own instincts when it comes to my relationships."

Edwin's fingers slid from the blue-eyed man's hair and down the side of his face, his hand cupping the Marine's chin to lift it a bit. "The only thing you need to trust in is that I love _you,_ Billy."

"I love you, too, Edwin," Billy whispered back softly, meeting his lover's gaze. The medic's brown eyes met the Marine's deep blue, holding his lover's gaze for a few moments before he bent down and gently pressed his lips to Billy's. With a low, soft sound, Billy returned that kiss almost desperately, feeling the first relieved tears streaking down his cheeks.

Edwin brushed away the tears with his fingertips. "I'm sorry," he murmured against his lover's lips as he momentarily broke the kiss.

"It's all right," Billy whispered back against Edwin's lips. ". . . 'm sorry, too . . ."

"C'mon soldier boy," the medic said. "Let's go to bed."

Billy nodded. "All right," He agreed softly, smiling.

Edwin's fingertips brushed down the side of the Marine's face one last time before he reached for Billy's hand, lacing their fingers together.

Giving Edwin's hand a gentle squeeze in reply, the Marine rose wearily to his feet, and gently tugged the medic to his feet.

Once he was on his feet, Lifeline led his lover to the bedroom, intent on giving Billy all the reassurance he might need that he had nothing to fear from Brittany Van Mark.

* * *

Billy allowed himself to be led, already feeling less tense than before, even as fatigue began to pull at him. Once they reached the bedroom, Edwin settled Billy down on the edge of the bed before the medic quickly divested himself of his uniform leaving him in just his underwear and a t-shirt. Climbing onto the bed, he came up behind Billy and gently began to massage the Marine's shoulders.

With a soft groan, Billy's head lolled forward, as muscles left achingly tight from tension began to loosen slowly. Wordlessly, Edwin worked at the knotted muscles, feeling them relax under his hands. Bending his head, he kissed the back of Billy's neck. The Marine shivered, a soft purr rising in his throat.

The medic continued to work on the tense cords of muscle in the blue-eyed man's neck and shoulders, interjecting a few light errant kisses on those same areas as he did so. "God that feels good," Billy whispered, slowly beginning to melt under the attention. Edwin smiled a bit to himself, the pads of his thumbs working at a particularly tight knot. Leaning in a bit closer, he breathed in, catching a faint whiff of Billy's aftershave as it mingled with the scent of cigarettes and a hint of whiskey, a combination that was wholly unique to the blue-eyed man.

Another soft sound escaped the Marine, and he winced a little as Edwin found the knot. But as it eased, Billy continued leaning back into the attention, unaware of his movements. The medic continued to work his way down the other man's back as best he could while Billy pressed back against his chest. When he had reached as far down as he could without having to disturb his lover, Edwin slipped one arm around the Marine's waist while the other slid over Billy's muscled shoulders, his hand settling on the blue-eyed man's chest while Billy leaned back against him.

As soon as he was leaning more fully against Edwin, Billy's head tilted back until it was resting on the medic's shoulder, and he lazily reached up and back to run his fingers into Edwin's hair The medic's brown eyes slid to half lids, Edwin having left his glasses on the dresser after he had undressed, as he titled his head a bit into his lover's touch. Billy smiled a little as he felt that and shifted slightly, tilting Edwin's head and his own until he could press a lazy, warm kiss to his lover's lips. A small, nearly inaudible sound escaped from Edwin as their lips met, his fingertips slowly gliding up Billy's chest and neck to cup the Marine's chin.

Moaning quietly, Billy smiled into that kiss, his fingers in Edwin's hair tightening as his lips parted with the sound, and his free hand slid back to touch his lover's thigh gently. They hadn't seen much of each other since Bree's arrival, and what time they had spent together had been tense. So to be able to share such affection so freely was something to be savored.

Edwin's tongue slowly delved between his lover's parted lips, another soft sound breaking from his throat as it brushed against Billy's. While the two of them shared a fairly healthy and satisfying sex life, there were a great number of times when they had to content themselves with just a quick kiss or curling up next to one another before sleep overcame them. It made nights like these seem precious, even when outside influences weren't adding undue strain. But at that moment, Billy wasn't thinking about work, or Bree, or anything else except for the gentle man whose kiss could still steal his breath. He felt his pulse quickening, a slow heat starting to warm him from the inside out as he returned the kiss, his tongue sweeping across Edwin's in light, playful brushes.

His tongue twinning with his lover's, Edwin's arm tightened around Billy's waist a bit more, his fingers clutching at the thin cotton of the wife-beater the Marine was wearing. The medic could feel an increased warmth begin to radiate from the other man and sink into his own skin.

Billy broke the kiss with a soft gasp, nipping at Edwin's bottom lip before diving back into it again with a renewed passion. The playful bite sent a shiver down the medic's spine as he matched his lover's enthusiasm, his hand sliding back down to Billy's chest to clutch a handful of the Marine's shirt in his fist.

Billy purred at that, shifting slowly until he could turn around enough to face his lover a little better, allowing him to fit their mouths more firmly together, and wrap his arms around the medic, hauling him closer. Another sound rumbled in Edwin's throat as the kiss intensified, the medic releasing the front of Billy's shirt as their chests pressed closer to one another. As the heat continued to build between them, Edwin could feel his desire beginning to stir.

Again, Billy broke the kiss, his lips moving to Edwin's jaw and throat, feathering kisses across the medic's skin, trying to catch his breath as he did, almost light-headed with the mix of emotion and physical sensation. Edwin's brown eyes slid closed, his head tilting back to expose more of his sensitive skin to his lover's attentions, each brush of Billy's lips making him shiver. The medic's hand moved to the back of the Marine's head, his long fingers sliding into Billy's dark hair.

Billy nipped lightly at the juncture of his lover's neck and shoulder, another moan escaping him as Edwin's fingers slid into his hair. He smoothed his tongue over the reddened patch of skin, and then closed his own eyes, taking in Edwin's scent, the taste of his skin, everything about his lover that he could without his sight. "Sexy . . ." he murmured against the medic's shoulder, his lips brushing the skin lightly as he spoke.

Edwin's breath hitched in his throat at the bite, the sensation sending a jolt right through to the heart of him, his fingers tightening in his lover's hair. For once the medic didn't blush, his body and mind too caught up in his rising passion. "G-God . . ."

Encouraged by his lover's responses, Billy continued the careful attention, pressing a line of slow kisses along the neckline of Edwin's t-shirt, before pulling back to look at the medic's face, noticing as he always did how different his lover looked without his glasses. Loosening his grip with one arm, he reached up and touched Edwin's cheek, fingertips sliding down the soft skin. A sudden, powerful stab of emotion smacked into the Marine as he looked at Edwin, the feeling softening his eyes and turning the corners of his mouth up in a warm smile.

So caught up in the sensations that Billy was drawing forth, it took the medic a few moments to realize that his lover's attentions had ceased. His lips parted slightly, Edwin opened his eyes, meeting the Marine's blue gaze.

Smiling at that, Billy leaned in a little, licking at those parted lips lightly. "Shirt's gotta go," He whispered.

"I'll second that," Edwin said softly as he released his hold on Billy and reached for the hem of the Marine's wife-beater. Billy leaned back a little, trying to make it easier for Edwin to remove the thin cotton shirt. Runching the fabric in his hands, the medic pulled the garment up and with Billy's aid once again, over the Marine's head before dropping it on the bed. As soon as the shirt was gone, Billy reached for Edwin's t-shirt, wanting it gone as well.

Within moments, the medic was divested of his shirt in much the same fashion, the plain white crewneck carelessly dropped to the side. His brown eyes once again locked on his lover's Edwin reached out, his fingers lightly gliding over Billy's chest, sliding over the dark hair that covered it. Billy pressed into the attention a little, a soft sound rising in his throat as he smoothed his own hands down Lifeline's chest slowly. The medic's eyes once again slid to half-lids, as his lover's calloused touch trailed over his sparsely furred chest, Edwin's own hands mimicking the Marine's as his gentle touch trailed over Billy's upper torso. His fingertips found their way to the nasty looking scar that marked the tanned skin, gently gliding over the puckered mark.

Billy shuddered at the touch and groaned softly, pressing forward into Edwin's hands. The scar was one of his most sensitive spots, but only when it was caressed by his lover's knowing touch. "God, Edwin . . ." he breathed out.

Bending his dark head, Edwin leaned forward and pressed his lips to the mark. It was a gesture that he often made, since Billy had received it at the hands of a Cobra-spawned Tyrant while rescuing the medic from a potentially similar fate. The fact that it was also extremely sensitive was yet another more intimate reason.

Another shudder worked its way through Billy and his breath hitched, one hand reaching out to slide into Edwin's dark hair. He loved it when Edwin did that, the gesture both achingly tender and purely pleasurable.

The medic brushed his lips over the scar once more before lifting his head and looking at his lover. Reaching out, he touched the side of Billy's face as he leaned in to kiss the Marine. Billy's head tilted into the touch, his lips sealing with Edwin's, parting slightly in a silent invitation as he slowly pressed the other man back into the mattress, shifting to settle over the medic as he did.

Edwin's hand slid away from the Marine's face as he settled his arms around Billy, his tongue once again slipping into his lover's welcoming mouth. Pressed as close as they were, it was impossible for either man to miss the signs of the others' arousal, and Billy moaned, a quiet, desperate sound.

Their tongues once again dueling with one another, the medic shifted a bit, parting his legs so that the Marine could nudge his knee between them. A faint moan sounded in Edwin's throat as their groins shifted against one another.

Billy purred as he shifted and settled, moaning back as he let his hips grind against his lover's, shivering at the friction. Edwin broke the kiss as another low moan escaped from him, his fingertips clutching at the Marine's sleek skin, his arousal aching even more at the teasing friction. "B-Billy . . . "

"Y-yeah?" Came the shaky response, Billy's lips brushing Lifeline's as he spoke, giving his hips another slow, grinding roll.

The medic gasped. "Oh god . . ."

"I think . . . we're still overdressed . . ."

"Then stop talking . . . do something about it . . ."

Billy chuckled at that, shifting his weight again to do away with his lover's remaining garment, his lips moving to Edwin's chest as he did, pressing random kisses to the skin as he did so. The soft touches drew several small moans in their wake, the medic arching his back a bit.

Once Billy managed to do away with his lover's underwear, dropping them carelessly aside, he moved to lay on his side, one of his hands sliding down the length of Edwin's body, fingertips tracing the planes and ridges of hard muscle until finally coming to rest on the medic's hip.

Edwin turned his head, his brown eyes falling on his lover's face. "I need you . . ." he whispered.

"Help me outta the rest of these clothes . . ." Billy whispered back, his eyes meeting Edwin's squarely.

"Bossy . . ." Edwin rolled over on to his side and levered himself up giving the Marine an unobstructed view of his arousal as he moved to pull down the elastic waist track pants that the other man was wearing, straddling his lover he did so. Once the black nylon pants and been slid off of Billy's muscular legs, his boxer briefs soon followed, the Marine's own hardened state clearly revealed to his lover.

"Sometimes," Billy admitted with a smile, his hands moving to slide over his lover's thighs.

Edwin gazed down at the Marine, his dark eyes drinking in Billy's form. Even marked with scars, the blue-eyed man's body was beautiful – the tanned skin, the toned abdomen, the well cut chest and muscled arms. But it was Billy's eyes that always drew Edwin in, those dark azure orbs that reflected so many of the Marine's unspoken emotions.

Right now, those eyes were dark with desire, glittering with an unashamed hunger as he let his own gaze study Edwin. Their builds were similar, hard muscle and smooth skin, bodies sculpted by strict physical training and plenty of athletic activity. Edwin's tan was softer than Billy's, his muscles more tone than bulk. But there was undeniable power in Edwin's form, something Billy knew intimately well. His hands continued to slide up over Edwin's thighs, brushing teasingly close to the medic's arousal as they continued their upward trek over his stomach.

A shiver of anticipation rippled down Edwin's spine, his dark gaze reflecting the same hunger as his lover's. The medic had come a long way since they had first become intimate; a good part of his earlier shyness having been smoothed away by Billy's hands while the two of them had explored one another, learning what pleased the other.

Leaning down, the medic pressed his lips to the Marine's as he slid down Billy's muscled form, once again melding their bodies together as one.

Billy moaned, the sound muffled in their kiss as his hands eased over Edwin's sides, and eventually came to rest at the small of his back, fingers splaying across skin that was hot to the touch. With a low sound, the Marine's hips gave a teasing roll as his eyes fell shut and he surrendered himself to his other senses again.

Edwin broke the kiss, a shuddering breath hitching in his throat, his aching arousal twitching at the sweet friction. "B-Billy . . ." he gasped out his lover's name. "God . . . need . . . "

"Need . . . you, too . . ." came the breathless response.

Using some of that concealed strength, the medic rolled them over so that the Marine was again on top of him. Billy's mouth covered Edwin's once more, the kiss hungry and demanding, gentility lost for the moment as need and passion crashed together. Edwin met that blazing kiss with a heat all his own, one hand tangling in his lover's dark hair while the other smoothed down Billy's back and over the pale scars that marked the small of it. Pulling back a bit, Edwin broke the kiss, the medic's dark eyes were glazed with desire, his skin faintly flushed, his lips swollen from the Marine's passionate kisses, all the need and love that he felt for the Marine reflecting in his own chocolate brown gaze before his hand tightened in Billy's dark hair and he pulled the other man back down to seal their mouths together once more.

Billy barely had time to register even a momentary surprise at the grip in his hair before he was being pulled down again, the kiss hard and hot and thoroughly distracting. There was no coherent thought in the face of such passion, and Billy returned every ounce of it that he got, his mouth already back to teasing the side of Edwin's throat with kisses and light nips. The brown-eyed man's eyes slid closed as he tilted his head back, offering up more of his sensitive skin to his lover, faint sounds escaping from his parted lips as Billy's teeth teased at it.

"B-Billy . . ." the medic murmured the Marine's name, his lean frame trembling slightly, Billy's touch inflaming his desire even more, his arousal aching with a sweet torment that left his breath in panting gasps.

The Marine purred softly, loving the sound of his name on his lover's lips, that trembling body under his leaving him aching with need. "Need you . . . he whispered back, his voice tight.

"Billy . . . " Edwin once again gasped out the blue-eyed man's name. "P-Please . . ."

Billy's weight shifted again, pressing against Edwin as he insinuated himself between the other man's legs.

* * *

Billy came down out of the high slowly, panting and near boneless in the aftermath. Edwin tilted his head down a bit, and rested his cheek against Billy's dark hair as his eyes slid shut, his arms loosening slightly to hold the Marine in a light embrace. The medic's chest was heaving a bit as well as he tried to catch his breath.

"I love you," Billy whispered, once he had caught his breath enough to speak. A warm smiled tugged at Edwin's lips as he brought his hand up, his fingers brushing through his lover's hair before settling on the Marine's broad back once again. "I love you too," the medic said softly. "Only you."

Billy nodded at that, a content smile on his lips.

The two lay quietly like that for a bit, Edwin's fingers gently tracing circles on Billy's back, the touch light and soothing.

". . . I never should've doubted you, lover," Billy murmured. "I'm sorry."

"Shhhh . . . it's just as much my fault," the medic said quietly. "I let Bree run roughshod over me." He turned his head and pressed a kiss to the Marine's dark hair. "But we've straightened things out now," Edwin kissed the other man once again. "That's what really matters."

"Yeah . . . and I'm not letting you go," came the soft vow. "Not for anybody, not for anything. I swear it." Billy relaxed even more at the gentle affection. Edwin's lips curled up into another smile, tears beading on the lashes of his chocolate brown eyes as he once again brought his hand up to comb through his lover's hair.

The Marine purred at the touch and looked up at his lover with a half-lidded gaze. When he saw the tears in Edwin's eyes, his own expression softened and he reached up, wiping the gathering droplets away with a tender touch. "Edwin?" He whispered inquisitively.

The medic looked down at the Marine. "Hmmm?"

"You . . . okay?"

"Better than okay," Edwin answered softly.

"Okay . . ." Billy settled back down again, sleep starting to pull at him.

The medic kissed his lover's hair once more before resting his cheek back against it, his arms settling around the Marine as he pulled Billy's warmth a bit closer. Still smiling, his brown eyes slid closed.

* * *

Billy woke long before Edwin, feeling much better than he had in the previous several days since Bree Van Mark's arrival in Cedar City. Even without the intimacy of the night before, Billy felt more confident that his relationship with the medic was in no danger and that in all reality, Bree really wasn't a threat. So, with a light heart and a faint smile on his lips, he had indulged in an hour-long cuddle with his sleeping lover, before mistress nicotine called to him, forcing him to slip out of the bed. He had been afraid of waking the medic, but found there was little need for worry. Edwin simply curled up around the Marine's pillow, and after an inquisitive sound and some softly spoken reassurances, had fallen back into slumber.

While Edwin slept, Billy showered and dressed, opting for the "barely decent" jeans he wore when he did work on the condo or on their vehicles, and a white wife-beater that fit him like a second skin. It was only after showering, shaving, and getting dressed that the Marine felt fit to greet the day.

The sun was bright as it slanted through the blinds and drapes, promising a warm day ahead, the soft golden rays falling across Edwin's slumbering form. Not long after Billy had finished dressing and vacated the bedroom, the medic slowly stirred awake, uncurling from the pillow and stretching a bit. He laid there for a few moments before slowly opening his brown eyes, letting them adjust to the light. Stretching his arms over his head, Edwin was rewarded by a few satisfying pops before he moved to sit up, pushing the bedcovers away as he rose to his feet. Slipping on his bathrobe, the dark-haired man shuffled to the bathroom.

Billy heard the other man as soon as he started moving around, and smiled to himself. Between the previous night and the beautiful weather, the Marine was in an uncommonly good mood. He walked over to the French doors, opening one of them and stepping out for the morning smoke. The temperature was pleasant already, and so Billy left the door open, as much to let in some fresh air as to let him continue to track Edwin through the condo by sound.

The Marine wasn't very far into the smoke before he was interrupted by the sound of the front doorbell. Grumbling about lousy timing, Billy put out the cigarette with the intent of relighting it later, and headed for the door. He unlocked it and opened the door, raising an eyebrow as he looked out on their unexpected visitor.

"Wakey, wakey sleepyhead." A thermos in one hand and a bakery box in the other, Bree Van Mark stood framed in the doorway, looking as if she had just stepped off the pages of the latest fashion magazine. "I've got sweet treats for my sweet . . ." she started with a smile, only to trail off when she realized that the man standing on the other side of the door was not who she had been expecting.

"I think you've got the wrong guy, ma'am," Billy said, his expression cooling a notch when he saw who was standing there. "He's not quite up and mobile yet."

Bree's dark blond brows knitted together as she looked at the blue-eyed man, finding something familiar about him but not quite able to put her finger on it.

"Why don't you come on in, and I'll let him know you're here," Billy said, stepping aside to allow the young woman in.

"Oh, uh . . . thank you." Bree stepped into the condo, her face still puzzled.

Billy closed the door behind Bree, and headed for the bedroom and straight for the bathroom. "We've got company," he called out to his lover through the door.

His head under the shower spray, Edwin indistinctly heard Billy's voice, not quite catching everything. "I'll be out in a couple," he responded.

"Don't be too long," Billy called back, pitching his voice up just a little, before heading back out into the living room again.

Bree's puzzled frown had deepened when the rough looking man had disappeared into the other room, the young woman finally recalling that she had seen him briefly with Lifeline the day that she had returned to Cedar City to see the medic. "Devil Dog, right?" she asked as Billy rejoined her in the living room.

Billy nodded. "That's right," He said.

The blond woman moved to set the box and thermos down on the coffee table. "Can I ask what you're doing here?" Her green eyes flicked over Billy as she straightened up.

"You can ask all you like," Billy replied, his tone even, even managing to smile a little as he went on. "I guess the roomie didn't bother telling you about me, huh?"

"Roomie?"

"Yeah."

"You live here?" Bree's tone held just a hint of disbelief.

"Yes, ma'am," Billy said with a nod.

The young woman's verdant gaze swept over Devil Dog, once again taking in the dark shaggy hair, the threadbare jeans and wife-beater, and the shoulder to wrist tattoo, finding the man to be quite unlike anyone she would expect Lifeline to be friends with, let alone have for a roommate.

Billy couldn't help but be amused by the scrutiny and bore it silently. He knew how scruffy he looked and frankly, he couldn't bring himself to care at that moment. "He'll be out pretty quick, he said," the Marine went on. "If you need anything, I'll be out on the balcony."

"Well actually," Bree said, her tone changing until her voice was almost a purr. "There is something . . ."

 _Oh, here we go_ , the Marine thought. "What's that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not that _I've_ ever had roommates," the blond woman said, her palm splaying over her rather ample bosom. "But aren't there usually like ground rules for certain things? Like for entertaining company?"

To Billy's credit, he managed not to roll his eyes. There was still a distinctly male part of him that hadn't entirely missed the gesture, but that part was quickly ground out by the knowledge of just who this particular woman was. "Where I come from, ma'am," he replied with a faint smile. "We leave entertaining company to the person who the company's for. Now, I don't mind keeping you company, but I am gonna have to ask you to pardon me long enough to get a smoke in. Haven't had the first one of the morning, and I've been told I'm kind of a dick when I don't get my morning fix."

"That's not what I meant." Bree's green eyes flashed with annoyance.

"I apologize for the misunderstanding, then," Billy said, his own tone getting just a little icy. "But truth be told, neither of us usually has much time to entertain company." He shrugged. "But I'll let you ask him yourself when he finally comes out." That said, the Marine turned sharply on his heel and headed for the balcony again. If he hadn't been craving a smoke before, he definitely was now, the woman's manner with him galling him more than her presence alone would have.

The blond watched Billy as he walked away, her green eyes all but boring holes in Devil Dog's back.

"Who're you talking to?" Edwin asked as he stepped out of the bedroom, the medic shrugging a t-shirt over his head as he did so.

"Sweetheart!" Dismissing Billy, Bree smiled widely as she turned and hurried towards him.

"B-Bree?" Lifeline looked over the neckline of the shirt just as he pulled it down. "What are you doing here?"

"To see you darling," the young woman replied as she flung her arms around Edwin's neck.

Billy rolled his eyes at the immediate change in Bree's voice, and felt any lingering bad feelings over his attitude evaporate. He walked back out onto the balcony, leaving the door open as before, settling down in one of the chairs and relighting his cigarette as he tuned an ear into his lover and Bree.

The heiress pressed a kiss to Edwin's just-shaved cheek. "Mmmmm . . ." she all but purred in his ear. "You're still wearing that aftershave that I bought you . . ."

The medic smiled wanly, managing to disengage himself from the blond.

"I brought breakfast," Bree said as she reached for the medic's hand and pulled him farther into the living room and towards the couch. "Scones and croissants . . . "

"Bree you didn't have to . . ."

"Hush now darling," the blond said as she all but pushed Edwin down on the couch. "We haven't had breakfast together once since I've been here." Bree's voice once again took on a seductive purr. "Of course this isn't quite the same . . ."

When Bree's voice dropped below Billy's hearing, the Marine felt a tension beginning to creep up his back. He took a long drag of his cigarette and tried to will it away.

Settling next to Lifeline on the couch, the young woman cuddled up close to him, sliding her arm around his waist. "Why didn't you tell me you had a roommate?"

The medic blushed faintly. "I uh . . . well . . . uh . . . it just never came up . . ."

"Whatever," Bree said as she laid her blond head against Edwin's shoulder. "Maybe we can send him off to the bowling alley or a monster truck race or something tonight."

Edwin's tone held a slightly scolding tone. "Bree . . ."

"Come on sweetheart," the blond once again purred. "I thought we could spend the day together and then come back here and have a quiet dinner. I've missed having you cook for me."

 _If only homicide were legal . . ._ Billy thought to himself briefly, having finished his cigarette and stepped back into the house. In bare feet, he was totally silent as he moved, choosing to leave the doors open. Aside from the excuse of wanting to air out the condo a little, he didn't care for the idea of alerting either one of them to his presence as he came back in.

"Bree . . . " Edwin shifted, sitting forward a bit so that the she was forced to release him from her embrace. "We . . . we need to talk," he said softly as he looked at the young woman.

"About dinner?"

The medic sighed softly and shook his dark head. "No," he said gently as he reached and put his hand on Bree's upper arm. "About this . . . about us . . ."

Billy heard that and made his way silently into the kitchen. For the first time since Bree's arrival, Billy felt a flutter of nerves. _It's just because you know he has a hard time saying no to her_ , he told himself. _That's all._

"Oh darling . . ." Bree reached out towards Edwin once again.

"Bree, no . . ." the medic caught the blond's hands.

The young woman's green eyes were puzzled as she looked at the dark haired man. "Edwin . . ?"

Releasing Bree's hands, Edwin took a breath as he met her verdant gaze. "Bree, I – I know what you want," he started, his tone soft. "and I know it's my fault for letting this go on but . . . I have somebody new in my life, somebody that I care for -- no, that I love a great deal. I know you don't want to believe me, but it's true."

As he listened quietly, Billy felt some of the tension ease away again and he leaned against one of the kitchen counters, not daring to move and not wanting to draw any undue attention to himself.

"If that's true, then where is this mystery woman?" Bree demanded as she rose to her feet . "Where is this phantom that you're supposedly in love with Lifeline?"

"I explained all that before . . ."

"Oh yes," the young woman's tone was sharp. "Out on assignment." She glared down at the medic. "You never were very good at lying."

"Bree . . ." Edwin rose to his feet, the dark haired man reaching out towards his former lover.

"All week, since I saw you . . . " Bree shook her dark blond head. "All I could think about was being with you again."

 _To the point of being a complete pain in the ass to everyone else,_ Billy thought wryly, but remained silent.

"I'm sorry," Lifeline said. "I know this is my fault. I should never have let it get this far. I should have . . . put my foot down long before now."

"Lying to me four days ago is different then lying to me now?"

The medic sighed wearily. "I'm not lying Bree."

"Oh please . . ." the heiress said angrily before turning away from Lifeline. "You're no better than Jean-Marc. Both of you looking me straight in the face while you lie to me. The only difference is that he was much better at it then you."

"Now, see, I was just gonna walk away and pretend like I wasn't having to listen to this," Billy growled, walking out of the kitchen. "But I can't just stand here and listen to you insulting Lifeline. He and your ex are about as different as night and day, so I'd watch your mouth if I were you, ma'am." His tone was icy, and sharp enough to cut glass.

"Figures," Bree's blazing gaze flicked to Devil Dog. "All you men stick together."

"Bree," Edwin started once again, taking a step towards the young woman. "Please . . ."

The blond took a step backwards, her eyes glistening. "I loved you from the moment I saw you," she said softly to the medic. "When you dived out of that helicopter and saved Daddy and me . . . "

The medic squeezed his dark eyes closed. "I'm sorry," he said after a few moments. "I never meant for things to go this far . . ."

Bree quietly looked at Lifeline for several long moments, her emerald gaze swimming with tears. "For me they didn't go far enough . . ." she whispered before moving past Edwin and towards the front door.

"Bree . . . " Edwin started after her.

Billy stepped into Bree's path, and when he spoke this time, his tone was decidedly gentler than before. "Honey," He said quietly. "What I had to say had nothing to do with sticking together with my fellow males. Hell, I'll be the first one to tell you most of 'em are pigs and I know I been guilty of it a time or two myself. But here's a little food for thought. Has it ever occurred to you that maybe, just maybe, he _can't_   tell you anymore than he has. Now, I know he's still got feelings for you. Just because you're friends now doesn't mean he ever had to stop caring about you. But you _both_ moved on with your lives, and from what I'd heard, did so as friends. Am I wrong?"

The young woman looked at Billy as he spoke, her gaze then going to Lifeline and then back to the blue-eyed man, her eyes lingering on him for a few moments before going back to her former lover. "I get it now," she said softly, her green gaze flicking back to Billy.

 _And this is where I kick my own ass for saying too much_ , Billy thought to himself, but he didn't move, and he didn't dare say more.

Bree turned away from the two men, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor as she made her way over to the spare room, stopping in the doorway, her green eyes flicking over the room.

"Bree . . ." Edwin trailed after the blond.

The young woman turned at the sound of her name, her lips set in a tight line as she looked at the medic silently for a moment before turning her gaze on Billy. Without a word, Bree stepped around Lifeline and towards the doorway of the main bedroom.

Edwin spun around and moved in front of her. "Bree . . . you don't want to do this . . ." he shook his dark head. The blond stopped momentarily, an accusatory look in her eyes before she pushed past him and into the bedroom.

Brittany Van Mark's verdant gaze swept over the room, settling on the rumpled bed – the only bed in the room; and the few pieces of clothing scattered on the floor around it.

"Bree . . . " Edwin's voice pulled the young woman's attention away from the bed, the brown eyed man's hand settling lightly on her upper arms as he slowly and gently turned her around to face him.

"This is a first . . . " she said quietly after a few moments, her green eyes glistening a bit.

"You can see I wasn't lying." Lifeline's tone was soft. "And why I couldn't say any more."

The young woman's gaze flicked to Billy once again. "He's not who I would have picked."

"No offense, ma'am," Billy said quietly. "But I'd appreciate it if you'd actually acknowledge me standing here for once. I realize that by your standards, I'm not good enough to be the grime on the bottom of your goddamn shoe, but I'm doin' my best."

"Billy . . . " Edwin shook his head at the Marine while Bree bristled. The medic moved closer to the young woman, once again drawing her attention to back to him. "We didn't plan for this to happen, Bree. It was just as much a surprise to the two of us as it is to you right now."

The heiress was quiet for a few moments before she looked up at Edwin. "Did you ever really love me Lifeline? Or was I just something convenient to cover up what was really going on?" Her green eyes flicked towards Billy.

The medic raised his hand and lightly touched the side of the young woman's face, turning her to face him. "I did love you, Bree. If you never believe another word I say, at least believe that." he said softly. "There was nothing going on behind your back. Devil Dog and I didn't even know each other then."

Having said all he had to say, and unable to help but still feel a little stung, Billy took the opportunity to make a quiet exit from the living room, heading out on the balcony. Unlike before, however, he shut the doors quietly behind him.

Edwin glanced away from Bree, his dark eyes following his lover's departure before turning back to the young woman. "I shouldn't have come back here," the heiress said. "But I just . . . I just wanted to be with someone who cared . . . somebody who I thought . . . " she trailed off, shaking her dark blond head.

"I do care Bree," Lifeline said as he moved to embrace the green-eyed woman. "I'll always care about you." Bree slid her arms around the medic, pressing her face to into the fabric of his shirt. "I'll always care for you as a friend."

The young woman pulled away after a few moments and brushed at her green eyes with her fingertips. "I hope he isn't mad at you."

"I think he just didn't want to be in the way. It'll be okay."

Bree smiled faintly. "He's very lucky."

"I think we're both lucky." Lifeline said quietly.

Reaching up, the blond woman gently touched the medic's cheek. "If things don't work out . . ."

Edwin covered Bree's hand with his. "You've ruined me for any other woman, Bree."

The heiress' smile widened a bit. "Never knew you were such a flatterer."

The medic looked down at the young woman quietly for a few moments. "Good luck Bree," he said softly. "I know you'll find someone – the right someone."

Craning her neck, the blond kissed Edwin before sliding her hand away and stepping away towards the front door. As she reached for the doorknob, she turned back towards the medic. "Goodbye Lifeline."

"Goodbye Bree."

Opening the door, Brittany Van Mark stepped out into the hallway, closing it behind her.

* * *

Leaning against the balcony, Billy stared at the view without really seeing it, a burned out cigarette in his hand. He had easily gone through three since coming out there, trying to sort out his fragmented thoughts and rattled emotions. He hadn't expected the confrontation with Bree to go well. But he hadn't really prepared himself for not only her disinclination to see him as anything more than some greasy thug, and had felt chastised by his lover when he had growled about it. He knew he had overreacted, but he had been worked up to begin with, seething with an anger that anyone who claimed to know Edwin well could ever accuse him of using someone like Bree seemed to think she had been used.

Sighing heavily, he leaned over, dropping the sad remains of his cigarette into the ashtray, and shook out a new one, lighting it and taking a long drag as he settled against the balcony again. Bree's remark about not being someone she would have picked bothered Billy. He knew he wasn't anywhere near good enough for Edwin. They came from different social and economic backgrounds, and were as different in some ways as night and day. And it hadn't escaped the Marine that Edwin seemed to be landing himself in hot water a lot since they had met and become a couple. _All in all_ , the Marine thought to himself, _I've been nothing but trouble for him..._

 

* * *

Edwin watched Bree as the blond exited the building and made her way to the car that had been waiting, the black-clad driver opening and closing the door for her before climbing back into the front seat. The young woman never glanced up, despite knowing that the front window of Lifeline's condo faced the parking lot. The medic let out a weary sigh as the vehicle pulled out of the lot and he turned from the window.

* * *

Billy finally put his cigarette out, half-finished, and turned toward the French doors again. If the woman was still there, or if Edwin didn't want to see him, he figured he would be able to make a quiet, discreet exit and find some way to kill the day.

The interior of the condo was quiet as the Marine stepped back inside, the living room empty of both the medic and Bree Van Mark. Frowning slightly at that, Billy tilted his head to the side, listening for some clue that his lover might still be inside somewhere. When nothing immediately came to him, Billy moved to look out the front window, seeing that Edwin's Jeep was parked in it's usual spot, the Marine's black truck next to it. His blue eyes flicking over the lot, he didn't see the sleek dark car that had been carting Bree Van Mark around for the past week either. Billy's dark brow creased with a slight frown; and as he turned away from the window, his ears picked up the faint creak of the leather chair in Edwin's home office.

 _I'm probably the last person he wants to see right now,_ the Marine thought to himself as he turned toward the office. _But I can't let him brood without at least checking on him first._

The chair was turned away from the doorway, Edwin's dark head peeking just over the high back of it, the medic's wire-framed glasses sitting on the desktop.

"Edwin?" Billy said softly, slipping into the office.

The other man made no immediate acknowledgement. Lifeline was slumped down in the seat of the chair, his long jean-clad legs crossed, the medic's dark eyes seemingly locked on a spot on the wall.

His heart tight in his chest, Billy walked quietly around until he could kneel beside the chair, and reached out to touch his lover's arm. "Edwin?" He repeated, a little louder this time.

The touch drew Lifeline back from his meandering thoughts and he blinked as he turned a bit towards the Marine. "Uh . . . oh Billy . . ."

"Yeah, just me," Billy replied with a nod.

"What's up?" Edwin asked as he uncrossed his legs and sat up a bit straighter in the chair.

"Just thought I'd come check on you," Billy said quietly, standing up himself to lean against the desk. "And to apologize for being a dick."

The medic waved off the other man's words. "Don't worry about it."

"If you say so," Billy said, nodding. "But I wanted to make sure you were okay . . . I know that wasn't easy for you."

"I should have said something to her that first day, but . . . well you know what they say about hindsight." Edwin said softly.

Billy nodded again. "I understand. And I shouldn't have been as pissy as I was, just . . ." He caught himself and waved his thought away. "Never mind. It doesn't really matter."

"What?" the medic asked, his brow furrowing slightly as he looked up at Marine.

Shaking his head, Billy tried to smile a little. "Nothing. I'll sound like the biggest ass alive if I say it."

"Now I am curious."

Running a hand through his hair, Billy sighed. ". . . She just got under my skin, that's all. Not even because she was your ex . . . it was just . . ." He looked away from the medic, visibly uncomfortable. "Look, I know I look like a greasy thug, and I know you're way too good for me . . ."

Lifeline sighed, his gaze softening as he looked at the Marine. "I wish you wouldn't say things like that," he said gently. "You're who you are, and I wouldn't want you to be anything different."

"Told you I'd sound like an ass for saying anything," Billy said with a faint smile, keeping his gaze averted.

Reaching across the distance between them, Edwin closed his hand over the Marine's. "I always worry that I'm too much of a dork for you . . ."

Billy's smile grew at the touch and he looked over at Edwin. "What?"

It was the medic who dropped his gaze this time. "You're just so . . . I dunno, _macho_ for lack of a better word," he said quietly. "God knows I'm the furthest thing from that. Guys like you used to beat up guys like me in high school."

"Actually, I used to beat up on the guys that beat up on guys like you in high school," Billy replied as he reached out, turning Edwin's face back toward him. "Yeah, you're kind of a nerd, but I like that."

"I've never seen you as a thug, Billy."

"What, never?" Billy shifted slightly, sitting back on the edge of Edwin's desk now.

"Maybe a hick every now and then," the medic responded, smiling a bit. "But not a thug."

That drew a soft laugh out of Billy. "Well, thanks," he said.

Edwin's smile widened a bit. "Although the word Neanderthal has crossed my mind once or twice . . ."

Billy exhaled a theatrical sigh. "Geeze," He teased. "You carry a guy to bed once . . ."

The medic blushed faintly, though he couldn't help laughing even as he did so.

"Seriously, though, lover," Billy said with a smile. "I'm just being stupid and insecure, but it'll pass."

Edwin's manner sobered. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "I'm sorry that I gave you any cause to feel that way. It never even crossed my mind that you could feel like that."

"It wasn't you," Billy said, shaking his head. "It was her. And it's no big deal, really." Then he smiled. "But . . . if you _really_   wanna make it up to me, you could just give me a kiss and we'll call it good?"

The medic looked up at his lover, another faint smile finding its way to his lips as he did so. "I think I can agree to that."

Billy slid off the desk and leaned over Edwin's chair, planting a hand on each of the arms. "Cool," He said, before leaning in to press a kiss to his lover's lips.

Lifeline met the other man halfway, his hands moving to cover Billy's, a small pleased sound escaping from him as their lips met.

Billy smiled into the kiss, pulling away from it a few moments later and looking at his lover. "What do you say we get outta town for a day? Go fishing, or go hiking somewhere or something?"

"Are you asking me out for a date?"

"If you're feeling up to it," Billy said with a nod.

It was a rare thing for the two of them to have a mutual day off together, let alone go out. While they did occasionally go out for dinner, the pair always had to be careful to maintain the appearance of nothing more than two friends out for a "boys night". Even when they took vacation, they were conscious to not always schedule them at the same time so as not to arouse suspicions.

"It sounds like a great idea," Edwin agreed with a smile.

"Then let's go. I've got to fill you in on what's been going on the last week or so."

The medic raised a dark eyebrow, wondering just what he had missed while he had been preoccupied with Bree Van Mark.


End file.
